Shooting star
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: They were madly in love with each other; until fate stepped in. Sometimes all we need is a chance to say what we need to say. Gwen/Kevin: language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Doing this for fun; absolutely no profits, I don't own anything except for the idea to this fan-fic…that's only because of creative rights…

NOTE: K' folks, stepping out of my comfort zone here and trying my hand at a Gwevin fic, so if I screw it up, please don't flame. Con-crit is fine, flames are not.

SHOOTING STAR

Kevin sighed as he laid back against cool grass in a clearing before the start of a stretch of beach. Lacing his hands behind his head, Kevin allowed his mind to wander to previous events of the evening and how he came to be in a nearly heavenly spot which nobody really knew about.

"What are you thinking about?" the soft voice at his side asked; looking over, his glare fell upon emerald green eyes glaring at him, her reddish brown hair gracefully flowed past her shoulders. Following his lead, Gwen too laid back until she was cuddling with him - her arm gently draped over his broad chest, his muscular arm behind the back of her neck drew her closer until she was nearly on top of him.

"Just thinking…" the raven haired teen seemed to distance himself as classic rock softly played from his car stereo. Thousands of pure white stars dotted the pure black night sky as she let her gaze wander to them.

"About what?" her tone was softer than usual as their eyes met.

"Nothing, really. Just how nice it is here, with you"

"You big lug-nut…" she trailed off with a defined smile before flexing enough for their mouths to meet; it wasn't the vacuum sealed hour long expression he hoped for, but it was enough to satisfy him until the next time their tender lips met.

Settling down for the second time, they listened to waves gently caressing the beach, crickets in the field behind them and the classic rock still playing softly against the night sky. Whether he admitted it or not, deep down, Kevin was glad he let Gwen talk him into spending some time under the stars in a secret spot that only she knew about.

"Kevin?"

"Hunh?"

"Are you happy?" the moment she asked it, he shot her a questioning glare; she immediately realized that look was him silently saying he needed clarification. "I mean…you know …"

"Of course I'm happy. I finally managed to get Ben out of my hair for a day or two, we're here in a secluded spot under the stars, our date may have not been ideal, but I made an honest effort"

"That you did…" she sighed and closed her eyes just long enough to take in the grandeur of the moment. Upon opening her eyes again, Gwen raised a pointed finger to trail a streak of silver darting across the sky. "Oh, Kevin, look. A shooting star, quick, make a wish"

"Why?"

"It's tradition"

"Gwen, I'm not making a wish on some piece of space rubble zipping across the atmosphere at like, mock seven…the wish will turn into cosmic dust!"

"Kevin!"

"What?"

"Just close you're eyes and make a wish!"

"No"

"Why not…?" Before she could finish asking, Kevin maneuvered in a way as to press his lips against hers, slowly her eyes closed as their tongues explored every inch of the others mouth. Pulling away, Kevin let a deep sigh and pulled her closer.

"Because I'm not going to wish for something that's already come true" the moment he uttered the words Gwen's eyes widened with a defined smile creeping across her face.

_X_

Kevin and Gwen stared at each other under the glow of a front porch light; with luck from his crafty and rather dangerous driving skills, he managed to bring her home with a few moments to spare.

"I had a great time tonight" her tone lofted to his ears while she turned to walk inside; in a flash he held his hand out.

"Gwen, wait" she stopped and turned to see him holding a small box towards her "I got you a little something"

Hesitantly she took the box and opened it up. Glistening metal glared back from the case; slowly she pulled out a small metallic flower pin and admired the intricate details.

"I know lots of guys go out and buy flowers for their girl, but when I saw those over priced things that are already wilting, I thought why not get something that lasts forever?" he sounded rather shaky unsure of what her reaction was going to be. A lone tear crept from her eye as she stared at him.

"It's beautiful…" she wrapped herself around him showering him with dozens of kisses "…I'll wear it every day and think to myself, I've got a guy that has the right idea and knows how to think outside of the box to do it. I love you Kevin!" with this she turned and walked into her house leaving him standing on the porch.

"I…l-love you too!" Kevin belted out before glaring around to the interior of his car; silently he cursed himself for not being able to say it until a solid half hour after the time to do so in the first place.

* * *

NOTE: This first chapter is for anyone who is looking for a light-hearted fluff fic. The next chapter is a darker death / tragedy "directors cut ending"…the one not shown in theaters.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Doing this for fun; absolutely no profits, I don't own anything except for the idea to this fan-fic…that's only because of creative rights…

NOTE: Last chance to back out if you don't care to see Kevin and Gwen perish in non descriptive demises.

SHOOTING STAR (the dark side; directors cut ending)

Kevin ran at full speed along brightly lit corridors; only one thing on his mind reminded him why he was there, the nameless faces around him meant nothing as he searched desperately for anyone whom could tell him what he wanted. Even the spunky brunet trying to keep up with the fast pace next to him was the least of his concerns. Coming upon a small nurses station, the two teen boys stopped; Ben hunched over trying to catch his breath while Kevin leaned over the desktop with a mixed emotional look on his face.

"Gwen Tennyson. Where is she?"

"Are you a family member?" one of the nurses asked as the others gathered around.

"No. She's my girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry sir, but right now only her family can go back there"

"Bullshit! I'm going back there so tell me where the hell she is!"

"Sir, if you don't calm down, I'll have to call security"

"Call them then!"

"I'm her cousin, he's with me, where is she?" Ben finally broke his silent state as the nurses stared at him. Before anybody could do anything, Kevin bolted past the work station after looking up to see Frank and Nattily in each others arms - Nattily nearly sobbing hysterically and Frank trying his best to keep the tears inside.

Kevin stared blankly; in a small room filled with dozens of machines; several doctors and nurses and Gwen, laying flat…motionless…on a gurney. A flat tone holding steady as a nurse reached up to turn off the heart monitor.

"Time of death: seven forty-three PM on June seventh" one doctor sighed at the very notion of drawing a white sheet over Gwen's lifeless body. Unable to control himself, Kevin dropped to his knees allowing his body to go limp.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Kevin slowly stood; everything he saw looked as though it was stuck in slow motion, voices of everyone he passed sounded slowed and morphed into inhuman noises of alien creatures.

"K-E-V-I-N" he turned back to find Ben reaching out; instantly he returned his focus to the parking lot and his car just past the main doors.

A toxic green and black striped Camaro flew along a lone stretch of highway; behind the wheel, Kevin glared to the speedometer maxing out at 160 mph; yellow dash lines on the roadway turned into one continuous blur.

_Why her? Why now? Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't I just tell her when I had the chance!_ "You have a quota to fill? Count me in!" he shouted to the roof of the car with a pair of headlights approaching fast. Kevin pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go; even the needle was buried at 160, he could tell the car was running at full throttle around 185.

Time stood still; drifting over the lines, he closed his eyes and waited hoping it wouldn't take long.

_X_

"Kevin?" He didn't want to open his eyes. "Kevin, say something, come on, quit playing around" It sounded like a thousand angels beckoning his attention.

Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself standing on the side of the road, Gwen standing in front of him and a twisted pile of scrap metal jammed into the front grill of an eighteen wheeler - dozens of cops, several fire fighters and countless volunteers worked to control the scene. Kevin's glare turned from the burning metal to Gwen and her defined glow.

"Gwen…?" he asked with a shaky voice "…I…I thought you were…"

"We are"

"_We_?"

"You can't run full throttle in the path of a semi and live to tell about it, can you?"

"You mean I…" he asked forcing his glare down to his torn and burnt clothing then to the burning wreckage then to the stunned truck driver.

"Yes Kevin, that's why I waited for you, I knew you weren't too far behind"

Kevin closed his eyes and sighed; upon reopening his eyes, a white glowing vortex opened to their side.

"Come on…" Gwen muttered taking his hand within hers "…the gates aren't going to stay open forever" with this she gently guided him towards the vortex; before they entered, he stopped causing her to stop in response and look at him.

"Gwen, before we do this, I want you to know…I…I love you" his eyes met her glistening eyes "even though I couldn't say it in life, I always loved you"

Gwen wrapped her arms around Kevin and slid the side of her face against his; he gently placed his arms around her in a comforting grip. Both remained in place even with the flurry of activity around them.

"How…how did you…" Kevin asked softly.

"Shot while saving twins - a boy and a girl, they lived" her tone was softer and a little more agitated; even without looking, he could tell she was smiling.

"You know the other night with the shooting star and making a wish?" he asked shyly as though unsure about something.

"Yeah?"

"I did make a wish…it was that we could stay together forever. You're the only girl that I've ever liked…no no…loved"

Hesitantly, they separated and walked to the vortex; holding the others hand, they stepped through to the other side - the vortex shimmering before fading to blackness matching the nearby scenery.

_X_

Ben brought his attention from the night sky to a small velvet covered box in his hand; opening it up, a gold metal ring glistened in the lights of his room.

"_One day Tennyson, when I've got the perfect moment, I'll pull this puppy out and ask her…"_ Ben remembered a conversation he had with Kevin a few days earlier before their lives were deminished. Although Ben wasn't too fond of keeping the ring safe, he knew the elder would have had his ass on a silver platter for loosing it. Angling the box in just the right way, his attention fell upon a small engraving on the inside of the ring.

_My angel Gwen_

* * *

NOTE: Let me say I don't like killing off characters like that…I'm not cold and heartless, I don't hate the characters or their relationship. If ya'll are offended, many many many apologies.


End file.
